How i met the slayer
by DWforlife
Summary: Lily had a good life in New York, she was married to a great guy had nice normal-ish friends, what could go wrong? Well what happens if some people from the past she thought she had left behind found her.
1. Chapter 1

**So for the story we're just going to say that Lily and Marshall met in 2005 and got married in 2009 everything else is the same**

* * *

><p><strong>How I met the slayer<strong>

So kids as you know your Aunt Lily's past was somewhat of a mystery. Well that was until the summer of 2011 when some people from her past made an unexpected visit. Kids what I'm about to tell you is entirely true.

It all began in August when your Uncle Barney was up to yet another one of his self inflicted challenges. This one involved picking a girl up at the airport while wearing a bright green eye patch.

* * *

><p>Barney adjusted his eye patch, the darn thing was more itchy than he thought it was going to be and the airport chairs were starting to wrinkle his designer suit! Still it would so be worth it when he showed up with another hotty to rub into Ted's face; but not literally of course.<p>

He glanced around with his uncovered eye, Barney had been here for almost an hour and still no girl worthy of his awesomeness had yet to show up. Finally a girl came through the terminal ahead of him. He grinned, yeah this is the girl he'd been waiting for.

The blonde turned her head and started talking animatedly to the girl that came out behind her. No way! Sisters, score!

The two sisters sat down a little ways from him, Barney tried his best to pass awesomeness waves their way. Then a tall brunette guy wearing an eye patch sat down beside them. No, no, no! the eye patch scheme was his idea, who did this guy think he was, he wasn't even wearing a suit!

* * *

><p>"Say this corn dog isn't as meaty as the picture showed." Xander pouted.<p>

"Xander no one cares about the meatiness of your wiener." Buffy retorted. Dawn and Xander stared at her.

Blushing bright red Buffy stuttered "I-I mean some people might care but I-I don't care because we're friends and friends don't-"

"Don't care about the meatiness of their friends corn dogs?" Xander sniggered.

"Exactly."

-Barney had heard enough of their conversation to know that the big guy was no threat to him. Moving stealthily Barney started towards the blonde prepared to make his move.

Barney sat across from the group with his eye patch pointed towards them, consequently he didn't realize the only person giving him attention was Xander.

_That guy's eye patch is better than mine!_ Xander thought angrily, _Why is he sitting so weirdly? HEY! He's trying to show me up?_

"Xander are you listening? We need to figure out how we'll find Willow, New York isn't exactly small and we don't have much time." Buffy said

This statement caught Barney's attention. "So it's a girl you're looking for hmm? I can help you out there."

The trio looked at the strange man wearing a suit and green eye patch.

"What?"

"If you're looking for a legal aged girl living in the state of New York, Ohio or Colorado, I'm your man."

Buffy blinked considering his statement, then she realized what it was he was insinuating. "Oh, well the girl we're looking for doesn't exactly bat for that team..."

Barney let out a loud laugh, "You would think that would stop me. But seriously do you have a picture or something?"

Buffy looked at her companions who gave non-committal shrugs. "It's the best lead we got so far." Xander reasoned.

Buffy pulled out a worn picture of her, Xander and Willow that Giles had taken so long ago and handed it to Barney.

Barney looked at the picture before slowly taking off his eye patch. "This is Lily."

"Hey! Your eye patch isn't real!" Xander cried.

"Yeah," Barney laughed, "I wear it to pick up girls. Why do you wear yours?"

"I wear mine to cover up the grotesquely hollowed out eye socket that once held a working eye."

"Well this is awkward."

"Why did you call her Lily? This is Willow." Dawn questioned.

"No this is- oh you know what I think this is her Doppelganger! Yeah, yeah is she Russian?"

"No..." All three answered.

"Hmm well I suppose the accent could be fake did your friend ever express the wish to strip for money?" This next statement left the group breathless with laughter.

"I take that as a no, say you don't think Lily has more than one doppelganger do you? Oh this so exciting. Come on you guys have got to meet Lily the resemblance will blow you away!"


	2. Chapter 2

So while Barney was talking to the trio, we were all waiting at the bar to hear whether or not Barney had succeeded at his challenge

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid," Ted mumbled, "You know he's only doing this to rub her in my face."<p>

"Not literally I hope!" Marshall giggled.

"Unless she's into that kind of thing." Lily added with a sly grin.

The door to the bar burst open.

"Guys! You will not believe what happened at the airport." Barney gasped.

"Barney, you promised you would stop telling us all the details we only need to know if you hit that or not." Robyn told him

"Yeah and I'm not too thrilled about the in depth photo stories you've been emailing me." Ted added.

"Quiet all of you and Ted those photo stories are made with passion and with the viewer in mind now quiet and prepare yourselves for a story that is nothing less than legen- wait for it- DARY!" Barney waited for them to soak up all the awesomeness of that sentence before continuing, "So there I am being awesome in an eye patch, when who should walk by but the most hottest girl I have yet to see and wait for it, her sister!"

Everyone groaned, "Barney! We don't want to hear these stories even if they involves sisters."

"But you did tap that right?" Lily asked in an undertone.

"Not yet but they won't be able to resist the barns-miester forever." Barney whispered back. "

"The legendary part of the story isn't the sisters, it's the girl they were looking for you won't believe this but Lily ha-"

"Wow your right she really does look exactly like Willow, weird." Dawn interrupted.

"Hey I wanted to tell them!" Barney pouted. Everyone's eyes were on the new arrivals so nobody noticed the three shades of green Lily had turned, she went another shade deeper at the arrival of the third companion.

* * *

><p>Xander Harris stared at the young woman seated at the table, the look she wore was one he had seen countless times and he knew immediately that this was no Doppelganger, this girl was the one he had grown up with, the one who had seen him at his best and at his worst, the one who had promised to grow old with him in a retirement home at least until the summer of 2003 that is.<p>

"Wills?" He asked timidly.

Lily knew there'd be no lying to him, just looking into his big puppy dog eye and she was a teenager again.

"H-hi Xander."

All eyes turned to her, Marshall gave her a confused look. "Lily, who are these people?"

Willow gave her husband an apologetic stare, "U-u-uh guys these are my friends from back home: Buffy, Xander and Dawny.

Dawn looked from her friends to Willow to the four other people there. "Wait I'm confused, I thought this was an identical twin like that time with Xander."

"No Dawn," Buffy said her voice was very severe, "This is the real Willow Rosenberg, we finally found her."

"Lily what do you mean friends from back home? Why do they keep calling you Willow?"

"Because," Lily's eyes filled with tears, "Because it's my real name."


	3. Chapter 3

Ted sat in the bar listening to Lily's, no Willow's story, well lack of story, Ted was getting the feeling that she had left out some key parts of her tale.

"So let me get this straight; you came from that town Sunnydale, where your name was Willow then after the town was destroyed you came to New York where you changed your name to Lily?" Barney summarized. Lily nodded. "You've really got a thing for plants don't you?"

"Really Barney? That's your only question?" Robyn asked. "How about why did you change your name and lie about who you were?" Lily stared at the four people who had been her family since she had arrived in New York

"Because there are things in my past that you need to be protected from." She said sadly.

Marshall looked at his wife, his best friend, the one person he shared _everything_ with. "I don't believe this." He started. "You've been lying to me since the first moment we met, nothing about you is real! Are you even a teacher?"

"Oh no baby; yes I-I lied but I'm still me, I'm still your Lilypad."

"I don't know anymore." Marshall said in a dead voice before getting up and leaving the pub. Everyone sat solemnly for a minute before Xander spoke up.

"I've got a question." Xander pointed to Lily then to the door, "How did _that_ happen?"

"They met in college Lily needed help with her stereo and she was just drawn to our dorm door, it was love at first sight." Buffy and Xander shared a significant look that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"Look we need to talk to Wi- Lily, we have a problem and she's the only one who can help us." Buffy said stepping back into her leader role, "So is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Lily looked at Ted who nodded. "Yeah you guys can use my apartment it's just upstairs, Lily has a key."

* * *

><p>Xander, Dawn and Buffy sat on the couch, staring down at the cups of coffee their friend had given them. Buffy decided to cut straight to the reason why they were there. "Lily," She had decided to use the name Willow had picked out for herself, "It's Giles, he's trapped in some unknown hell dimension and we need you to use magic to help us bring him back.<p>

Lily's orb-like eyes grew wide. "No! I-I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. Besides don't you guys remember the last time I tried to rescue someone from an unknown hell dimension?" Lily cast her eyes to the floor.

"This is different Willow," Xander said, "We saw Giles get taken."

"My names Lily. And well time moves differently in hell dimensions, hundreds of years could have passed by now and Giles could be long since dead.

The people on the couch tensed; sensing their distress Lily quickly backtracked. "O-o-or maybe it's one of those hell dimensions where time moves really, really slow a-and he's only been there for two minutes."

Buffy nodded, "If we have any kind of luck, but we need you Lils, you're the only one who has even the slightest chance of controlling the power it will take to access the hell world."

Lily shook her head again, "I already told you, I don't do that stuff anymore, do you know how long it's been since I've got all black haired and veiny?"

"Do you know how long it's been since we knew if you were alive or not?" Xander snapped. "Turns out you've been living it up in New York with your new family like I, like we never even existed."

Lily began to cry; this wasn't supposed to be happening!

"Why did you leave?" Dawn whispered, "We needed you after the last apocalypse, we thought the azazel demon killed you."

Lily looked up at Dawn, she would be 25 now, she looked so grown up.

Lily started to reply when the door opened Ted, Robyn, Barney came in leading an intoxicated Marshall into the apartment.

"...And I bet sh-she never was even en-enrolled at Wesleyan Uni-university."

"Oh no Marshmallow, how much did you have to drink?"

"I drank this much!" Marshall held his hands a arms width apart from each other.

"We found him outside The Walleye," Robyn said grimly, "About to re-enact beercules."

"BEERCULES!" Marshall's face paled, "I don't feel good." Marshall barely got out before he passed out, onto the closest chair.

"Man will never learn to hold his liquor." Barney grumbled.

"Come on he can sleep it off in my room." Ted and Barney lifted Marshall and dragged him to Ted's room.

Lily watched them leave. She inwardly kicked herself, Lily should have just told Marshall who she really was before they had gotten married or better yet she should have never even gotten involved with him. It was all Amy's fault, well when it came to magic it was always Amy's fault.

A phone rang bringing Lily out of her dark reverie.

Buffy pressed a button on her cell phone, "Buffy, yeah go ahead Andrew; mhm, Andrew, Andrew! Would you get to the point? Oh that's not good. How far- WHAT? Andrew why did you wait so long to call? A Red Dwarf marathon! Andrew when we get back I'm feeding you to Spike." Buffy pressed end then gave Lily a guilty look, "There's something else we haven't told you. You know the hell demons? They're hunting us, and they're almost here."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know _nothing_ about the Buffyverse after the show ended, which means everything involving the scoobies is going to be made up, with some of the stuff I've been able to find on the internet. Hope it isn't terrible, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No sooner had those words passed through Buffy's lips, when two large and rather hairy demons crashed through Ted's living room window. Everyone except the three newcomers screamed and ducked for cover.<p>

Buffy jumped on one of them, while Xander and Dawn stabbed, hacked and did anything they could to stop the other creature. Minutes later one was dead, silently oozing blue blood while the other lay with a broken neck.

"More will be here soon, they're attracted to the scent of their species blood." Buffy pulled an axe from the demon, "We have to get away from here fast."

The group raced from the building and piled into the ever waiting cab.

"Ranjit, get us away from here as fast as possible!"

"Getting away as fast as possible." Ranjit repeated.

Buffy leaned forward, which was not easy since there were four other people piled in the back seat. "Take us to W&S incorporated."

"Taking you to W&S incorporated."

Lily gasped suddenly. "Ranjit turn around!"

"Turning around."

"No don't turn keep driving." Buffy looked at Lily in the front seat, "Lily we need to get to the New York headquarters it's the only place we'll be safe."

"I don't care, we need to go back Marshall's still in the apartment!"

Buffy looked at her best friend sadly, "Lily, I'm sorry but by now the hell demons will already be at the apartment."

Lily gasped and began crying into Barney's shoulder, "I c-c-can't lose him too! I can't!"

"Oh, oh but there's hope right Buffy?" Dawn reassured her, "You said that these demons don't kill, they only trap their victims in their hell dimension for all of eternity." Lily didn't feel reassured.

* * *

><p>And so kids, there we were inside a car with three people we didn't know, driving away from a situation we didn't understand, towards things we could only imagine.<p>

It was safe to say we were scared.

* * *

><p>"Ranjit pull over." Barney said.<p>

"Pulling over."

"No don't pull over! I already told you, we can't stop."

"You can't stop. I don't know what's going on and honestly I don't care anymore; all I want to do is go home and take a nice long manly bubble bath."

"You can't go home. The hell beasts have your scent, if you go home they'll kill you."

For the rest of the car ride, they all sat in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>The trespassers alarm broke Faith from her light sleep. <em>This better<em> _be_ _important!_ She thought furiously.

She came out of the back area; Clem was hurriedly shutting off the alarm as a familiar face appeared through the door.

"Hey B, heard you were in town. We didn't expect you to show up till after you found Red." The rest of the group followed Buffy in. "Oh hey Red long time no see." Lily said nothing.

"Faith, we have three civilians here who got caught in the cross-fire, can they stay here till we end this?"

Faith looked at the three strangers and nodded, "Sure, no problem. Come back through here, it'll be safer."

"Man that guy needs to see a dermatologist stat." Barney whispered to Ted.

Ted started towards the door then stopped. "No."

"Excuse me?" Faith asked with danger in every syllable.

"No, we're not going anywhere until we get some answers. Lily at the very least you owe us that."

Lily looked at everyone's expectant faces. "Alright, I guess it's time I told you the truth."

* * *

><p>"So then we high tailed it out of the crumbling Sunnydale in a school bus." The group sat around a large conference table listening to Lily's life story. "After that slayer training schools were set up and for awhile things were going well."<p>

"Then what happened Willow?" Xander asked.

Lily didn't bother to correct him, he would never accept it. "Then the Switzerland incident happened." Lily's eyes filled with tears, "She was so brave, and it's my fault she's dead. It's always my fault."

Buffy took her hand, "Lily, I read the report. Kennedy, she died saving countless of lives. If it wasn't for her, most of the Eastern hemisphere would have been wiped out."

Lilly shook her head, "It was me. Kennedy realized the azazel demon was attracted by my powers, but she knew that a slayer would make a much tastier treat, she sacrificed herself to save me!"

Lily wiped her eyes, "So after that I decided to start over: I changed my name, moved to New York and pretended I was normal. Should've realized it would never last."

Robyn was the first of the three to speak since Lily had begun her story. "Why did you tell me you never had a lesbian relationship?"

"Really Scherbastky? That's your only question." Barney said in amazement. "How about, are you people all nuts? Or, what drugs are you on and where can I get some?"

"Barney, you saw those two demon things in my house."

"No Ted what I saw were to rabid dogs that probably belonged to some now pooch-less hobo."

"Wait what's wrong with him?" Ted asked, "Why is he acting like this?"

"He's rationalizing." Xander explained, "He's remembering it the way he wants to remember it."

Robin nodded, "He tends to do that a lot."

Buffy turned back to Lilly. "So Lils, will you help us?"

Lilly shook her head again, "Can't you get a-a shaman or something."

"No, like I said you're the only one with even a chance of controlling the power. Lilly don't you understand? Marshall is trapped there now! If you don't help us then he'll be lost forever."

Lilly looked away, "Wouldn't be the first time."


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved the story line with Spike and Buffy but I feel that season six ruined it, so in my story they're just going to be really good friends and yes Spike is still in love but Buffy never returned those romantic kind of feelings. **

Faith stared at the monitor. No unwanted big bads tonight. Buffy sat down beside her.

"She still refusing?"

Buffy sighed, "Yep. We've wasted too much time already, I'm calling Spike, it's time we try plan A again."

Faith looked at Buffy. "Are you sure B? Plan A sounds more dangerous than we can handle. I mean venturing off into an unknown hell dimension sounds like a hoot and a half but..."

"Unless Will changes her mind it's the only choice we have."

Spike showed up the next night with all the ingredients they would need for the spell.

*WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!*

The blasted W&S inc. and their vamp alarm systems!

"You said the alarm would be off." Spike snarled to the familiar blonde that had come skipping out to meet him.

"Sorry, but hey you're early!"

Dawn jumped up as they came in and gave her favourite vampire a tight hug.

"Hi Spike!" When Dawn was younger she had been disappointed when Buffy and Spike hadn't gotten together, but she now saw they really were better as friends.

"Hey little bit. So is the witch really not going to do the spell?"

Buffy shook her head. "She's completely shut down. When the hell beasts took her husband, I thought that for sure she would change her mind."

There was a quiet knock on the door. Ted stood at the door. "Hi, can I come in?"

"Who's the poof?"

"Spike this is Ted, Ted this is Spike."

Ted looked nervously at him. "Spike as in the-the, well you know the-"

"Vampire?" Spike smirked. "I bite, the word doesn't. Ted audibly gulped, which prompted an devilish laugh from Spike.

Buffy glared at her friend. "Ignore him, he doesn't eat humans."

"Hey, I still have my pride you know!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "How's your friend doing?"

"Lily's locked the door to her room and refuses to let anyone in."

"Actually I meant the other one with the memory-lapse and the desire to turn every sentence into a sexual innuendo."

"Oh Barney! Yeah that girl, Faith knocked him out about an hour ago; said something about liking her men to be crude but not that crude."

Dawn gasped. "Oh my god is he alright?"

Ted nodded. "Oh yeah, he's used to being knocked out, granted it's usually by large hairy boyfriends and not the girl he's hitting on, but that sometimes happens too. So what are you guys doing?"

"We're attempting to open a portal to the hell dimension. Wait where's the red powder stuff? The spell won't work without the red powder stuff!"

"The _Allura_ powder? Buttmonkey said you still had some from the last attempt."

"Here!" Xander came through the door carrying a jar.

"Perfect, now all we need to do is make a pentagram and do the mystical chanting thing and everything should be fine."

*DING! DING! DING!*

Dawn turned to her sister, "You know this for fault for saying that right?" Faith raced into the room and brought up the security system.

"We've got ten bogies outside, looks like your hell buddies have tracked you down."

Lily, Robin and Barney came out of the back.

"Can we shut off the sound system?" Barney asked holding a large bump on his head.

"No," Buffy scooped up the supplies, "We're leaving.

"But I thought we were safe here." Robin asked.

"No it's just as I feared the pack is growing." There was a crash on the door." The enchantments won't hold forever and there's too many to fight, Faith where's the other entrance."

Faith pointed to a sewer grate half hidden by a mat. "It's not fancy." A crack began to form in the door.

"It's our only choice. Let's move, Faith are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hold them off as long as I can, you'd better go B, now."

Buffy pulled the grate of with ease, one by one the individuals climbed into the sewer.

Robin looked at Barney, who was smiling happily. "How you doing Barney?"

"Oh I'm fine. I've figured it out, this is all just a bad sandwich trip."

"Ok so now what?" Xander asked.

"There's one other place in New York, come to think of it we probably should have gone there first; only problem is, it's not going to be pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is an Angel crossover, if you've never watched Angel then juswt so you understand whats happening Lorne is a empathetic demon, who reads what people feel and some of their future when they sing. He runs a demon karoke bar (i don't believe he ever set one up in New York though.) the club is demon violence proof and i believe that is all you need to know about this scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alright! A costume party," Barney cheered, "scotch, straight." He added to the bartender.<p>

Robin and Ted sat down at a table watching their odd friend. "That boy is in serious denial."

"You think that's bad," Xander said, "My whole entire town was possessed by a giant German demon and they still pretended like nothing happened."

* * *

><p>Lorne smiled, he had set up this new sanctuary just a few years prior and it still had yet to be blown up. His red eyes went wide as he watched a large group walked in.<p>

"No, no, no Slayer! I know what happens when people like you come in; BOOM! That's what!"

Buffy looked at The Host, "My friends and I need a place to open a portal without being attacked."

Lorne gasped, "No, end of story! No. I don't care what's chasing you honey cakes you are NOT opening a portal in my club!"

"Come on Host, we need to save people and the world!"

The Host paused, "Is the whole world really in danger?"

"You tell me."

The Host sighed, why do superheroes have to use _his_ demon sanctuary to save the world? "Fine follow me."

The scoobies followed Lorne out of the main club area.

Barney looked around. "Hey karaoke! Come on Lily let's sing a song!"

"No Barney, I don't want to."

"Aw come on Lily! You've been so depressing ever since Marshall went on vacation outside of the country." Lily sighed, she knew that Barney wouldn't shut up until he got his way.

"Fine, ONE song and that's it."

Barney jumped up, "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Buffy and Dawn stood by as Spike and Xander drew out a pentagram on Lorne's bedroom floor. Music began to play, a familiar voice was singing along.<p>

"Is that Wills?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked at the door, "I think so. You guys keep drawing, I need to talk to Lorne." Buffy approached the green demon leaning against the bar. "What are you getting from her?"

"Oh hi Lorne how are you? That's a more polite way to start a conversation you know." Lorne looked at the blonde slayer and rolled his eyes. "She's sad, so much sadness and fear. She's afraid that after so long of being magic-free one small spell will turn back into the monster she once was. Oh and the reason she won't go after the Minnesota giant is because she's afraid that if she saves him, he'll just end up abandoning her or worse dying."

"But if we don't save him now, he'll just die there."

"Yes and she knows that. Willow can't handle it, letting him die there will save her the pain of watching the one she loves die, as she's had to two twice already."

Buffy lowered her eyes. "There's no changing her mind is there?" He shook his head.

"No sunshine not that I can see. Also that blonde guy has some serious mommy issues that really need to be addressed and that's coming from _me."_

Dawn over walked to her sister. "We're ready Buffy."

* * *

><p>The group stood around the pentagram. Buffy held a very large, very old leather bound book.<p>

"Ok cross your fingers." Daemonium mortis egressus. Et disperdam totum planetam filii Fortis et innocentis sanguinem saeculum saeculi-"

"Stop!" Lily and the others had joined them, "What are you doing!"

"O-opening a portal to another dimension?"

"No your summoning a demon of destruction Buffy!"

"Oh." Buffy looked at the book again, "Oh! The spell I want is on the other page."

Spike laughed, "Perfect our entire existence rests on the shoulder of a girl who can't even read the table of contents properly." Buffy glowered at him.

"Lily, what if I mess up? You should do the spell you were always better at this kind of stuff than me."

Lily backed away, "For the last time I said no!"

Buffy grabbed her, "Lily, we have one shot at this, if we mess up we won't be able to try again for another month. The entire world is at stake." Lily just shook her head. Buffy released her, her friend really was gone.

"Fine, you three better stand back." Buffy said to Ted and the others, "I'm not going to have much control over the portal and I don't want anybody else getting lost." Buffy took a deep breath.

"Aperite portas ut in inferno sunt ad exitus nos perdidi caeli vel inferni tenebras super terram in locum præsta, vel alterius. Ita mote sit. "

A large portal began to appear over the symbol. The scoobies stood in front of it, "Alright we'll be back. Dawn and Spike are staying here to help protect. Under NO circumstances are you to go outside, because the hell-"

Buffy never got a chance to finish that sentence. There was a flash and suddenly the portal grew, sucking in the entire group.

Lorne saw the flash and ran in. He gazed around the remnants of his room.

"Aw man. I just redecorated!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel bad because this chapter seems really short and it's been a while since I updated, please don't be mad!**

* * *

><p>Kids of all the things that I imagined would happen in my life going through an inter dimensional portal was definitely <em>not<em> on the list, it's also an experience I hope neither of you ever have to endure.

* * *

><p>The pressure of the vortex was unbearable no one could breath, no one could see, and it seemed to be never ending.<p>

Finally everyone popped through the portal and landed hard on the ground

Xander stood up, "Well that was... an experience."

They were in a place filled with burning red boulders and a sky the colour of blood.

"So what now?" Spike asked.

Buffy gazed around, "Now we find Giles."

* * *

><p>They had walked for almost two hours till they came across a cave that appeared to be recently inhabited.<p>

"Do you think it was one of them?" Dawn asked.

Buffy bent over the fireplace, it's still warm."Buffy gasped; slowly she picked something up that was hidden in the shadows.

"Giles's is glasses." The glasses were broken in several places and covered in dirt. "Th-the fireplace is still warm, we can't have missed him by that much."

Dawn tentatively approached Lily. "Do you think you could just _try_ a locator spell?"

Lily once again shook her head. "I can't, it's just- I can't explain; I just can't."

"You mean you won't." Everyone stared at Robyn. "Lily we're in a _hell dimension_!"

"Look I know it must've been really hard losing those people you loved so deeply but we have a real chance to rescue Marshall and your just wasting it because of fear that's not the Lily Aldrin, I know. Now get your act together and start making some magic god damn it!"

Kids your Aunt Robin said some other words in that speech that shouldn't be repeated. Ever.

Lily frowned, "i-i'll do the locator spell but nothing more powerful than that."

She closed her eyes and imagined a small light that would lead them to Marshall.

Ted, Robyn and Barney stared wide-eyed as the light appeared out of thin air.

"Go ahead Barney, rationalize that!"

Barney could only shake his head in awe, "This has definitely been one legendary night."

Lily opened her eyes nervously. "My hair?"

"Still as red as ever Wills." Xander said kindly.

She took a deep breath, "Okay little light take us to Marshall and Giles." The light began to float out of cave, Lily stared after it in confusion, "That's odd."

"What is Lily?" Buffy asked.

"I told it to send us to two people; it should have split into another locator. Guys I think where ever Giles and Marshall are, I think they're together."

* * *

><p>As they walked a thought occured to Ted. "How come you're so against having black hair? When we met you had black hair; you said it was your goth phase."<p>

Lily sighed, "When I am being influenced by black magic my hair kind of reflects it. The night we met; I had a friend, an ex-friend visit me. Her name's Amy."

"Amy the rat?"

"The one and only, she wanted her old magic buddy back. When I told her I no longer did that kind of stuff for real this time, she decided to show me what fun the magic could be." Lily sighed again. "She cast a spell on me; a spell that would lead me to the person I would marry. I gotta say we were both surprised when it was Marshall the spell brought me to. After that spell I ended all my Wiccan ties and started my life officially as Lily Aldrin."


	8. Chapter 8

The group sat crouched behind a large boulder staring down at the ruins of a large castle that was surrounded by hundreds of hell beasts. They had watched as the locator had flown inside.

"So now all we have to do is get past the hordes of demons that want to eat our skin, find our way through the labyrinth like castle, locate The Watcher and the other guy, create a portal to take us back home, stop the world from ending, all before supper time." Spike groaned, "I had a poker game tonight."

"Don't worry," Buffy whispered, "You'll make it to your kitten massacre party, but for now let's focus on the rescuing part."

From behind them they heard rabid growling. A large hairy hell beast stood watching them.

"Get behind me." Spike and Buffy said.

"Buffy!"

"Spike!"

"Would you just do what I say; I don't want you to get hurt Buffy!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I can take care of myself!"

"Buffy I'm not gonna tell you again-"

"WOULD YOU JUST KILL IT?" The rest shouted.

The beast leaped at them; Buffy and Spike sprang into to action, working together to kill the beast. Within seconds the creature was vanquished.

"Okay," Xander nodded, "You killed that one... which might have been a terrible idea."

Everyone followed his gaze, a group of at least thirty of the hell beasts stood behind them.

"Oh dear." Robin whispered.

Before they could even blink the beast were charging at them. Willow stared as the beasts attacked her friends old and new. Time seemed to slow as she watched Dawn and Xander shoot arrows at the beasts, as Buffy broke another ones neck, as one took a bite out of Barneys shoulder. _As another scratched Teds face._ Willow let out a scream that no one heard. She barely registered it herself as she rose to her feet.

"Creatura invenitur tenebris lucem relinquunt innocens relinquere mundum. Moriemini in lucem, ut iuberet erit! t te s"

Willow's hair grew dark, her pupils seemed to expand across her whole eye and veins formed across her face.

Every hell beast surrounding the castle froze, their bodies began to shake and glow.

The Scoobies, Ted and Robyn stood up, at the exact same time every single hell beast simultaneously exploded in a burst of bright white light.

"Whoa," Ted gazed around, "What just happened?"

"Lily happened." Dawn said quietly, she watched the witch, slowly Willows eyes began to turn to their normal shade of light green again.

"Oh god! Horny guy!" Buffy rushed to Barney's side.

He laid pale and unmoving on the ground, as dark blood poured from his right shoulder.

"What- what should we do?" Robyn asked staring down at Barney's pain filled face.

"Dawn stay with him try to staunch the bleeding. Xander, Spike come with me, it's time we find Giles and get the _hell_ out of Hell."

"No." Willow's voice was low and dangerous. She kneeled down beside Barney and brought her hand close to his shoulder.

"Willow wait," Buffy said, "You just performed serious magic, I don't think-"

"I can handle it." Her eyes darkened again; Barney's shoulder stopped bleeding and skin flew across the wound very soon it looked as good as new.

The same could not be said for his suit.

Barney's eyes fluttered open. He groaned, "W-what happened?"

"You got attacked by a hell beast mate." Spike helped him to his feet. "The witch healed you."

Barney stared at Lily. "Thanks, but you couldn't have fixed the suit as well."

Lily rolled her eyes, leave it to Barney to put a suit above his own life. "I got rid of the hell beasts but that's all I got rid of, any other big bads are still in there."

Buffy nodded. "Dawn you stay here with them. Spike, Xander, let's go."

"I'm coming with you." Lily said.

"Lily, we're grateful, more than grateful, we owe you our lives for what you did, but you've done so much big magic already. Maybe you should sit this one out."

"Buffy, you know you're like a sister to me so please don't take this the wrong way when I say... shut the hell up. My husband is down there and like Robyn said we have a real chance to save him and I'm going do my darndest to get my Marshmallow back!"

Buffy blinked a few times then smiled. "Let's go save our family."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is chapter 9 sorry its been awhile since i updated but you know how life is, its all lifey and... stuff... anyways on a side not i tend to write these stories off of my phone and when i want to italicize something i add little stars around it and sometimes when i'm proofreading i miss a few so if you see the stars just tell me in the comments and i'll fix. So without further ado, please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Inside, the church it was dark and smelly, Buffy's slayer senses were going haywire. "There's something in here, something big and something bad."<p>

"Well not like we haven't faced that before, which way to the watcher?" Spike asked staring grimly at the slimy walls.

"The dungeon's that way, maybe we could try there?" Xander suggested.

"Now how in the bloody world would you know that?"

Xander pointed to a sign hanging above a corridor entrance. "The audience says that a way."

Spike glared at Xander.

The dungeons were a series of corridors filled with small cells. Spike sniffed the air. "This way. Let's see you do that then eh."

They neared the end of a corridor, a muffled voice could be heard.

"Bloody, hell beasts! Just had to break my last bloody pair of glasses! Blast! damn! bloody hell! These bars won't budge!"

"Giles?" Buffy called.

They heard him gasp. "Buffy? Dear lord how on earth did you find me so fast?"

They reached the final few cells. Giles squinted at them through the bars of the second last cell, he appeared to have been attempting to separate the bars with his belt.

"Fast? Giles it's been a month and a half since you were taken."

"Really? It's only been about half a-a day for me." Giles wiped his sweaty face. "When we arrived I managed to escape the beasts, I took shelter in a nearby cave. Then I made the rather idiotic mistake of starting a fire, the beasts were attracted to it; they dragged me here and an hour or so later they dropped off that fellow."

The Scoobies turned to the cell across from Giles, where he had indicated. Marshall lay on the cells floor still unconscious from his beer binge.

"Oh Marshall!" Lily whispered.

"Is that Willow? I can't see a damn thing without my glasses."

"Yeah Giles, I'm here; a-alive and well."

Willow whispered something, her hair momentarily darkened, then Marshall groaned suddenly fully sober. "Um, where are we?"

"That doesn't matter now baby, all that matters is getting home."

"We might have a small setback with that." Giles sighed, "I wasn't lying when I said the bars won't budge. I've tried everything."

Lily waved her hand, both the cell doors vanished.

"You didn't try that." Spike smirked.

Giles pursed his lips. "You brought Spike?"

"Not by choice." Buffy muttered back. "We should get going, the others will be waiting for us."

"Buffy, I-I can't really see well enough."

Spike stepped forward and grabbed Giles's arm. Giles let out an annoyed groan. "Come on Watcher drop the pride, I could carry you, if you'd prefer."

"Please, kill me now."

"That can be arranged!" A sinister voice rang out from behind them.

A chill ran up everyone's back. Behind them stood a demon almost as tall as the room, he was wearing twisted and black armour, with a matching helmet, from the helmet protruded two long horns and a pair of red blazing eyes could be seen.

"I am the great Abaddon, The King of Hell!"

"Oh please if I had a nickel for every spiffed up demon claiming to be king, I could retire by now." Buffy snorted.

The creature glared down at her. "Pathetic human, you know nothing of my power."

Spike rolled his eyes and then he put his game face on. "Well I've heard about as much as I'm going to take from this demon."

Spike jumped at the demon, nothing Spike did seemed to harm the demon. The demon just stood there laughing at the blonde vampire as the others joined in: Buffy attempted to help Spike take the demon down, Xander pulled out a crossbow and began shooting arrows directly at its face while Lily used every terrible spell she knew. Nothing seemed to harm it.

"Feeble humans, soon you shall feel the true wrath of my powers!"

And with that the demon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Buffy groaned "I hate when demons just disappear, it takes all the fun out of kicking their butts. Come on, we need to get back to the others."

* * *

><p>The Scoobies arrived back at the rock with Marshall following behind still clearly in shock about the entire situation.<p>

Spike pursed his lips. "Alright Slayer, how do you reckon we're getting out of this place?"

Buffy closed her eyes, thinking hard, it was Lily who came up with the solution.

Lily waved her hand and portal appeared. "One at a time and don't worry this one's completely under control."

One by one they stepped through.

* * *

><p>Lorne wiped his brow. It hadn't been easy but he had finally finished refurbishing his room. Lorne smiled, he had to admit this design was much better than the last and he was going to make sure <em>nothing<em> was going to destroy it this time.

Almost as if on cue, a portal appeared in the middle of the room. "AW COME ON!" Lorne screamed, watching helplessly as the room that had cost so much time (and money) was ripped to shreds once more.

Everyone came through the portal. They stared around the destroyed room. "Erm, sorry about the room Lorne." Spike apologized.

"Oh its fine blonde bunny, it's not like I'm going to be paying it off for the next twenty years."

"Right... listen, there's a big nasty demon loose and we think he's heading this way," Buffy turned to the others, "We're gonna need major weap-"

"Oh you mean Abaddon?"

Buffy looked back at Lorne, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well he's been ruling the earth for almost two-weeks now. It's not all that bad; look he even let me keep the club and as long as our lord and master is happy, nobody dies."

Everyone stared at the smiling green demon.

"Wait, back up for a second." Xander said raising his hand. "Two-weeks?"

"Yeah, nobody's seen any of you for almost a month, I gave up on you after the second week."

There was a loud thump, everyone turned around.

Barney had fainted dead away. "Oh boy, looks like this has been just a little bit too much for Barney." Robyn sighed.

"Yeah, maybe we should take him home." Ted suggested.

"Oh no you can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Well the lord and master, has a strict curfew, you don't want to break it."

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "Then what are we supposed to do wait till the _Lord and Master_ decides we can leave? And where are the other slayers?"

"Well sugar cakes, I've been hearing rumours about a rebellion rising in Europe, I'm guessing that's where the other Slayers are gathering."

"As for what to do your all welcome to stay here for the night. The curfew ends at eight in the morning and starts at ten."

"AM?" Dawn asked flabbergasted.

"No PM, Sunshine. I'll go get some blankets and pillows for you. Luckily I keep those in another room."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10 is here! I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated due to a seriously debilitating case of writers block. Any who I finally got my mind to focus on the story and now I wish to give you all the pleasure of reading this story and hopefully now that I'm mostly recovered I won't have a relapse and I can get the next chapter up soon. **

**Disclaimer: Do you think I wished to own all things Buffy a vengence demon would accept that as a valid wish?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When morning came the group began making plans as to what they were going to do about the situation they were now faced with.<p>

"I don't see what the big problem is," Lorne, having decided to not help them in any constructive way, repeated. "I mean sure people tend to keep to themselves more these days, but the mortality rate has gone way down. The world just seems to be a better place now that the lord and master has come."

Buffy rolled her eyes."Yeah well if I remember correctly the world was a better place when Jasmine was in charge, but that didn't stop Angel, you and the others from killing her."

* * *

><p>Ah yes Jasmine. That's an interesting story. She was a woman who made all the anger and hate go away in the world; until that moment everyone, myself included believed her to be a dream. But that's a tale for another day.<p>

Well back to the story. When Buffy and her friends were trying to figure out how to save the world. Robyn, Barney and I had ventured out of the club and were making our way back to Barney's apartment.

* * *

><p>Ted had lived in New York for years and had witnessed every strange anomaly that had hit the town, but never before had Ted ever seen the streets <em>this<em> quiet before.

There were only a few people, rushing along the street not speaking to, or making eye contact with anybody. There wasn't a single car on the road, and almost every window and door had been boarded up. "This is way too surreal." Ted said.

"Relax Ted, there's probably just some blow out sale at IKEA, or maybe the strip club."

"So, we're back to denying everything are we?" Robyn asked

"No, I'm denying nothing."

Ted furrowed his brow. "Barney, you woke up this morning on the floor of some random club."

"So that happens to me like three times a week because I'm awesome. You'd be awesome too Schmosby if you weren't such an old woman all the time." Ted rolled his eyes, it still amazed him that one man could party so much and yet never seem to suffer any form of consequence, unless you counted selective memory.

They arrived at Barney's apartment, only to find it had been boarded up and had no way of getting in. "Great someone's idea of practical joke, probably Marshall." Barney grumbled. Suddenly the street was filled with people screaming and running from an unknown source in the direction they had just come from. Not knowing what else to do Robyn and Ted grabbed Barney's arms and began pulling him with them. Barney just insisted that this was all part of the prank and they were fools to go along with it.

* * *

><p>Inside the club the screams were just audible to the remaining patrons.<p>

"Oh yeah, this happens everyday; the Lord and Master isn't really big on the whole humans being the dominant race thing." Lorne said casually, "So everyday he likes to remind them who's really in charge."

Buffy stared at him in shock. "You said that no one got hurt!"

Lorne looked back at her with some confusion. "Oh sorry cutie! I should have clarified: no _demons_ will get hurt if our Lord and Master is happy."

Everyone sighed. "That's kinda a major thing to leave out host." Buffy muttered. "What happens to the people caught outside?"

"Oh you know mostly the standards: a little eye gouging, some entrails being ripped from their bodies, mild grinding of the bones. That's of course for the people who only get by his cronies. The folks that aren't so lucky suffer far worse." At their horrified faces Lorne added, "I for one think it's terrible and cruel, and if it wasn't for my selfish desire for my skin to remain attached to my bones I would definitely be out there trying to help them."

"My friends are out there!" Lily cried.

Lorne gave her a sympathetic glance. "Well if they're smart they'll come back here. This is still a violence free club; that includes our Lord and Master, and he in all his wisdom knows better than to try."

Lily sat down beside her husband. After his egregious drinking spree from the night (or month or what ever it really was) before, Marshall seemed to be handling the whole: his wife's a witch who lied about her entire past and demons are real thing pretty well; better than Barney at any rate. Lily bit her lip and muttered a quick protection prayer for her friends. The Scoobies lapsed back into silence as the sound of footsteps approached the club.


	11. Chapter 11

**Geez DWforlife, it's been a month since you updated this story! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I've been having a serious life crisis happening here in the none fandom world. Also when I finally did get around to writing this chapter it got delayed thanks to an idiotic mistake involving my phone freezing and me forgetting to save *Headdesk* Anyways you're not here to read about my life, you're here to read the story so go ahead read it you crazy kid.**

* * *

><p>The three scrambled down the steps leading to the club; they could still hear the screams of their fellow humans on the street level. Buffy was standing in a fighting stance as they burst through the club door.<p>

"Thank the goddess you're all alright!" Lily cried as she pulled all three of them into a tight hug.

Buffy looked at them. "What's it like out there?"

"Um, everyone's running away from the central park area, and there are demons everywhere."

Buffy began pacing around the empty club. "Ok, my guess is that central park has become home to mister 'I'm so evil', but we can't be certain. We're gonna need to get someone on the inside, but as we already know the world has suddenly become unhuman friendly; that means we're gonna need some demon on the inside." She said turning towards Spike.

Spike took a drag of his cigarette. "Uh love, it's just rounding noon, so unless there's a total eclipse in the next few minutes; which by the way not very likely, I'm sitting this scouting mission out."

"I know Spike." Buffy replied. Everyone followed her gaze past Spike and onto a panicking Lorne.

"No can do sugar plum. The Lord and Master and I have a good thing going I'd really hate to ruin that. I- I've never even been to the Lord and Master's lair I'd probably get lost."

* * *

><p><em>How do I get myself into these things? <em>Lorne groaned internally as he walked towards the park. As he got closer the more he wondered if he would even be able to get inside; there were demons of every shape and size standing around the entrance of the park. Some were holding humans, some were holding parts of humans. "S'cuse me, excuse me, just came to pay my respects to the Lord and Master, s'cuse me."

A fyral demon laughed at him. "You come pay respects, but no bring gift?" The demon walked away laughing with a human head tucked under his arm. Lorne finally understood why all the demons were carrying human body parts. He frowned, how was he supposed to get inside without hurting anybody?

Just as this concern crossed the host's mind two nearby demons got into an argument about who's gift would be better appreciated. The larger demon angrily tossed aside his human torso and lunged at the smaller demon. The two were so caught up in their fight that neither of them noticed the green skinned demon snatch up the unattended carcass.

Lorne hurried away from the fight towards the park's entrance. Two giant brown demons were situated in front of the threshold to the park.

The host watched as demon after demon approached the guards and offered them their gifts. If the gifts was deemed acceptable the demon was granted access, if it wasn't... well let's just say you wanted your gift to be good enough. Lorne took a deep breath, side-stepped some dripping remains of an unworthy demon, and took his turn with the demon guards. One of the guard picked up the torso and examined it.

"This is the remains of the chief of police. The Lord and Master will be pleased."

"Well you know me; I try my hardest to please that Lord and Master of mine. So can I go in?" The demon nodded and Lorne moved into the park.

The other demons were gathered around a large platform; all of their gifts were piled at the end of the stage. Lorne joined the group just as Abaddon appeared on the stage in a flash of fire.

"My fellow demons, the humans control on this earth is crumbling!" This statement was met with a round cheers and applause. "I'm sure you have all heard the whisperings of a rebellion brewing in Europe. Let me now put these rumours to rest by presenting you with the leader of this so called uprising." Abaddon pulled a stake adorned with the head of a young woman out of another burst of flames. Lorne turned away from the horrendous sight, the girl, she had been one of the slayerettes; Vi, he believed her name had been.

"Never again will these human dare to question my authority over them!" More cheering followed this, Lorne shuddered that's when he saw the manhole. The Host's eyes shot open. The manhole seemed to be unguarded; Lorne looked around nobody was paying him the slightest attention. Usually this would annoy Lorne to no end but today he decided to use this to his advantage. Lorne slipped quietly through the crowd towards the sewer grate.

The Host knelt down beside the manhole, still nobody looked his way. The cover lifted off easily, and the inside was completely void of any guards. Lorne rolled his eyes, Abaddon really was overly confident that the humans wouldn't try again. Lorne pulled the cover over the entry way again and began to walk off in the direction of his club.

* * *

><p>While the gang was waiting for Lorne to return, Buffy had them all training with different weapons she had brought with her.<p>

Lorne arrived soon after and told them all of what he had seen inside the park. "...And man is he cocky I mean the manhole was just there, unguarded and with a clear view right to his unguarded body; anyone could have just popped up and killed him dead!"

"Let's hope so." Buffy looked at the small group. "Alright listen up; this mission is going to be dangerous, if you don't want to fight I understand. You four have never been in this kind of fight and the whole hell thing was probably enough for you guys, and..."

"Buffy," Ted interrupted, "There is a group of, I can't believe I'm saying this, demons attacking our home, and I don't think anyone of us wants to just sit by and let them win. I'm in, I want to fight." Barney, Marshall and Robyn all nodded their agreement.

Buffy looked at the determination in their eyes. "You have to understand, if you join us there's every chance you will get killed."

"We understand that, but our answer still hasn't changed."

Buffy smiled and nodded at them, she turned to Lily. "What about you Lily?"

"Marshall, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah Lilypad, come on think of the great stories we'll be able to tell our kids once there born!"

Lily grinned back at Marshall. "I'm in."

"Ok Giles, you'll stay here start phoning up any slayers, demon hunters or demons in the area who want to take down Abaddon, get them here ASAP."

Spike stood up at that moment looking very put out. "Now wait one bloody moment, why doesn't Rupert have to go, and why don't we get a choice?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the vampire. "Because Spike, he can't see and they aren't officially on Team Scooby." Spike sat down grumbling about it still not being bloody fair.

"We'll strike tonight just after sunset. That's leaves us plenty of time to train and prepare."

By the time night fell their team was nervously waiting for Buffy's lead. All afternoon they had been training with everything from stakes to morning stars, and were beginning to feel slightly more confident about their chances of surviving this battle.

Buffy came down from where she and the active Scoobies were discussing strategies. "Alright, this is your last chance to back out." Buffy paused long enough for anyone to change their minds; when nobody spoke up she continued. "Giles has been contacting allies all day. We should being expecting backup very soon, if they aren't already waiting for us. Alright Lorne will be leading us through the sewers, stick together, and don't die. Lorne when you're ready."

Lorne nodded. "Come on guys, let's get moving." Everyone followed the green-skinned demon down through the nearest sewer entrance, and through the winding tunnels of underground New York.

After what felt like hours of navigating through the slime covered tunnels Lorne finally stopped. "Ok warriors, we're directly underneath the park and by the sounds of it, Abaddon and his minions are still partying hard up there. I don't know what you have planned Buff, but let's hope it works; this will be our only chance."


	12. Chapter 12

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! oh snap it's finally finished. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The unlikely group remained in the sewer, plotting out their next moves. A shadow moved nearby, Buffy pushed herself in front of the others. "Whatever you are, you'd better show yourself!"<p>

The shadow laughed. "Relax B, it's just me." Faith stepped out of the shadows followed by Clem and Harmony the vampire. "Hope you don't mind, I brought a few friends." As she spoke more shadows began to move throughout the tunnel. Slayers, demons and even several ex-members of the initiative came into focus.

Buffy nodded "Alright, this is what we're going to spread out, surround the stage via the manholes. We'll take them by surprise, don't give those rotten demons- er, rotten _evil_ demons anywhere to go. We can win this day I know it."

* * *

><p>Ted stared up at the light filtering through the sewer grate. Any minute now Buffy would give the signal and they would charge. He adjusted his grip on his mace; although he and the others had been practicing with the weapons all day, and Buffy had explained that demons were soulless creatures created from evil, Ted still hated the idea of killing anything. A flurry of movement shook Ted from his thoughts, and he realized he must have missed the signal.<p>

Ted hurried up the ladder behind a large grunting demon. Outside the pandemonium had already begun. Barney and Marshall were struggling with a demon twice their size. Ted swallowed, and rushed in to help his friends.

* * *

><p>Buffy had three demons cornered when her cell phone went off. She pulled it out, while simultaneously taking off all three demons head with a whip off her ax. "Now is a seriously not good time Giles."<p>

"_Buffy, A-Andrew and I have been researching this Abaddon demon since you lot left. We believe we have found a weakness_."

Buffy looked up at the stage where Abaddon remained seated upon a throne of fire. "What is it?"

"_His armour is impenetrable, but if you can find a way to remove his helmet, a blow to the head is all it will take._"

"Thanks Giles." She ended the call, and hurried towards Faith, who was busy battling everything that stayed still long enough for her to punch. "Faith, forget them, we need to take down the big nasty on stage."

Faith thrust her stake, reducing her sparring partner to dust. "Yeah, how do we do that? You said that this guy was indestructible."

Buffy and Faith ducked as a pair of demons were thrown past them. "It's not the demon, it's the armour. Get the helmet, and I'll give him this." She gestured to the bloody ax in her hand.

Faith smirked. "Sounds like a plan girlfriend." Faith jumped up into the air, and began using nearby demons as stepping stones towards the king demon. One of her steps, reached up suddenly and grabbed the slayer by her ankle. Faith let out a strangled yell as she began to plummet to the ground. But the demon was thrown away from her and into another demon about to take a bite out of Robyn. Faith meanwhile remained floating in the air.

Both slayers turned around. They spotted a black haired and veiny Willow standing nearby with her hand held out, and muttering under her breath. Faith grinned and held out her hands.

By an unseen force the younger slayer was propelled forward towards her prize. But Abaddon was not blind as the flying vampire killer grew closer, Abaddon stood up and stuck his sword through Faith's stomach.

"NO!" Buffy screamed running towards her friend

Faith's eyes popped out of her head. She let out a large gasp, but managed to yank the helmet off of the demon's head before falling and lying still behind his throne.

Buffy flipped over the final few demons and sunk her ax into the demon's skull. The demon king let out an ear shattering scream before exploding, the force of it sent all the remaining demons and humans flying backwards. Buffy landed with a loud grunt several feet from the stage. She stared ahead at Faith, who's eyes were closed and was lying in an ever growing pool of her own blood, before Buffy blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Several Weeks Later.<em>

"This is Robyn Scherbatsky reporting live from Central Park, where just three weeks ago an explosion that took out almost half a city block occurred. Officials believe the explosion was caused by a bomb planted by the terrorist group calling themselves Abaddon, they have been terrorizing capitals of several countries for the past month. No word yet as to why the group ceased their actions so suddenly. Back to you Sandy."

Ted switched of his TV and surveyed his apartment. Dawn, Giles and Xander were sitting nearby discussing whether or not Sandy Rivers could be the reincarnation of somebody name Wesley Wyndam-Price. Barney and Buffy had disappeared some time before, closely followed by Spike muttering something about needing fresh air. Faith had also left complaining that she needed to redress her bandages again. He, Lily and Marshall (who was sound asleep) were sitting on the couch. Ted turned to Lily. "So what are you going to do now that your friends have found you?"

Xander turned slightly to hear what Lily's answer would be. The witch sighed and looked at her husband. "I'm going to stay, here, in New York as Lily Willow Rosenberg -Aldrin. But this time I'm going to help. Whenever The Scoobies need me, I'll be there without a second thought; after all they're my family.

Xander grinned happy to know that he finally had his best friend back, and Ted smiled happy that he wouldn't be losing part of his family.

* * *

><p>And there you have it kids. You're Aunt Lily did keep her promise. Every now and then she would disappear to help fight the next apocalypse that threatened the earth, and sometimes if it was closer to New York we would all help out. Lily had her family back and we all gained some quirky new friends.<p>

"Um that's great and all Dad, but you were telling us how you met our mother."

Oh right! So a few weeks later, Barney and I were going...

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, I'm pretty terrible at endings, so my feelings won't be <em>that <em>hurt if you didn't like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited this story (or me!). You guys were the reason I continued to write this story, and not just give up on it as I planned to do on several occasions. **

**So thanks for reading my fellow fanfictioners and I hope your day has been legend- wait for it**

**DARY**


End file.
